Let's never speak of this again
by Lucy Light
Summary: Lucy Weasley and James Sirius Potter end up in quite a situation over the holidays.


James scuttled over to Lucy, dragging behind him his best friend Teddy Lupin.

"What happened to him", Lucy asked suspiciously, though her tone was playful and her eyes were filled with withheld laughter.

"Oh you know Teddy, can't even handle one mug of firewhisky"

Lucy smiled, and scratched her nose suggestively.

"So I'm taking you didn't have any?", she asked in her mellow voice, eyeing him from top to toe.

"No, I wanted to but everybody suggested I'd be the one to bring him home", he looked down and watched Teddy try to get up, only to fall back head first.

"I probably should have told him that it is physically impossible to get drunk by that little amount of whisky…but he seemed so convinced that he was drunk that I didn't have the heart to…besides I figured that he could use this "drunken state" to get his mind off of Victoire"

"Then I probably shouldn't tell him that last time I saw Vic she was out with another member of the Quidditch team?"

"Really? That's awfully soon isn't it?"

"Oh did I say she was out with him…I mean she had her lips pressed up against his giant ones", Lucy thought for a moment "It almost looked like he was devouring her…or possibly trying to eat her tongue…"

"Well…whatever they were doing I think It's best Teddy doesn't find out", they both looked down at him and then stared up at the house that used to belong to Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda, but since Ted died Andromeda now lived by herself with her grandson Teddy, that she had had custody of ever since Teddy's parents died many years ago.

"What were you doing here anyway?", James asked turning to Lucy.

"Well, auntie Andromeda asked me to come here to check on Teddy, apparently she's been trying to get a hold of him all evening…", Lucy smiled "and I think I just learned why he hasn't been responding.

"Yeah…we…well we kind of…sneaked him out…", James looked down "But wait are you saying she's not home?"

Lucy shook her head, and James murmured something that sounded like curse words.

"What?", Lucy asked.

"I've spent all this time trying to come up with excuses for him", he looked at Teddy who was now snoring loudly, with his face down in the street "and…well…I came up with some really good ones" James sighed "I was hoping to get to use one of them"

Lucy raised her eyebrow and stared at James with obvious curiosity. She then leaned down and grabbed Teddy's arms, while nodding with her head towards his legs. James grabbed the legs and started to move towards the front door, Lucy walking just a few feet in front of him carrying Teddy by his arms.

"If you want to…", Lucy said when they had thrown Teddy on to his bed and pulled of his trousers. "you could always tell me about those clever stories you came up with"

James looked up and shook his head. ", No, It's not the same, besides all of my friends are out having fun right now and I'm stuck herewith…"

"With what?", Lucy asked interrupting him in mid sentence. "Or should I ask with whom?"

"It's not that I don't like spending time with you Lucy, you know I do, I mean all those pranks you, me, Freddie and Roxie pulled last year I mean…but now I mean…England just wan the Quidditch championship and you're a…"

"girl?", Lucy suggested.

"I mean…It's guys night out your supposed to get drunk with your buddies not look after your lovesick best friend with your cousin"

"I see", Lucy said quietly "so alcohol is the problem", she continued taking her large bag off of her shoulder.

"Lucy Weasley", James continued with a mischievous grin "if you managed to smuggle alcohol out of your house while under your fathers supervision then you're a fucking hero"

"Language, James", she said while turning her large bag upside down so that all that was in it fell out. And there on the floor lay candy wrappers, teeny tiny potion bottles and a whole lot of other junk.

"But…", James, started.

"Shhh", Lucy said while rummaging through her belongings in search of something "AHA", she said pulling out a little gold coloured clutch "aunt Hermione gave me this when I complained to her about having to much stuff to carry around, she said she had tons of them" James watched in awe as Lucy pulled out 15 goblets of firewhisky, 3 bottles of elf brewed wine(which he suspected was Audrey's) and one teeny tiny little bottle not nearly in the same class as the other beverages. "This is some kind of muggle beer", Lucy explained. "Lily got it from her second cousin"

"So what are you suggesting", James asked a bit perplex.

"I'm suggesting we grab all of this liquid, go down stairs, sit on the sofa, you tell me all of you're clever little stories that you thought you could fool Andromeda with and at the same time we get really fucking hammered…"

"Language Lucy"

"…and at some point in time I guess we have to go upstairs to check on Teddy", she said throwing a gaze at the door leading to his room.

James shrugged. "It's not like either of us have anything better to do…my friends are all probably home by now…or asleep in some alley somewhere…alright, you've convinced me"

They made their way downstairs and seated themselves next to each other on the sofa.

"…and then if she still didn't believe me…I'd say he was hit in the head by a flying troll" James said falling over laughing.

"James, that is seriously the worst story I have ever heard…"

"Why cause theirs no such thing as a flying troll?"

"No it's just really bad", Lucy said taking a huge sip out of her drink.

"Ok you do better…"

"I'd just say he was drunk", Lucy responded with a shrug.

The hours went on, and soon enough they were lying on the floor right next to the sofa talking gibberish.

"…you know Lu that muggle thingy was pretty…well…good…it could…wake the forest…of something"

"what…are you…are you…what do you mean?"

"I don't know", James said turning towards her, so they were laying side by side looking at each other. "you know what Lu?"

"What?"

"I've never realized this before but…you're pretty when your drunk"

"No I'm not", she answered with a frown " I have freckles…from…well…everywhere"

"I think It's GORGEOUS", James said making a huge gesture with his arms.

Lucy smiled "You know what…you don't look too bad yourself"

"I'm not kidding Lu…nobody in the Weasley family has freckles like yours…I've always loved your freckles…especially the ones on your lips", his eyes moved from her eyes downwards "those perfect pouty lips", he added with a whisper not removing his gaze from her lips for one second.

"If you think they're so great then why don't you kiss them", Lucy added with heat but her expression changed, and her face went soft when she caught eye with James again. They looked at each other in unison and softly pressed their lips against each others. Lucy pulled back first and brought her hand up to touch his lips. She then threw one leg over his waist and crawled on top of him. "That's not how you kiss", she said throwing her hair back and pressing her lips roughly against his mouth. His hands slid up her sides and onto her back. His fingers were slowly sliding up her shirt. For a moment Lucy stopped and sat back up, looking at him curiously.

"James…do you have anything in your pocket?"

"No", he gulped.

She stared down at him for about a minute, contemplating something in her mind, but the alcohol was fogging her thoughts. James thought she was going to stand up and leave but instead she pulled her shirt of revealing a white bra, with yellow ducks. For some reason he found that to be quite a turn on. And when she leaned down to kiss him again, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down harshly. His hands now sliding up her skirt, exploring her knickers. Lucy let out a small gasp when his fingers slid inside her underwear. Her own hands reached for his belt, and with his help, she managed to pull them down to his knees. Lucy pulled him up into a seated position. She looked down and before she had the chance to ask he said a bit awkwardly:

"I don't wear underwear"

She nodded and with a shrug she pulled down her panties and let James slide into her. The rest was a series of fast moving, loud moaning and a lot of foolish drunk talk,

until Lucy passed out on top of him, and woke up in the same position next morning. She quickly rolled off of him, pulled up her panties and nudged him hard with her foot, until he woke up. Silently she stared down at him and said:

"Let's never speak of this again…EVER"


End file.
